Michael
Michael is the leader of the Angels and Seraph. He is the only Archangel and the original God of the Bible's very first creation who took His place as leader after He died in the war. His current goals are to recreate the lost members of the Heavens (mainly the Seraphim) and guide the Church with God's teachings. Appearance Michael is a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. Like Azazel, he has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, further symbolizing his position as the leader. In the anime, his eyes are shaped in a perpetually sad manner even when genuinely angered or happy. Personality Michael in his few appearances has seemed kind and compassionate. However, he will put the good of the many above the good of the few, as shown when he allowed Asia to be banished in order to preserve the faith of the people and not risk the safety of Heaven. History The first creation and right-hand man of the Biblical God, he serves as the leader of the Angels and assisted the Biblical God in the Great War against the Devils and Fallen Angels. After God died in the Great War, the Angels were forced to retreat as Michael and the other Seraphs try to activate the Heavens' system and were successful in activating it with Michael as the center as he takes over the place of his creator as the supervisor of the Heavens' system. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He appears in Volume 4 of the light novels to give Issei the Holy Sword Ascalon, the Dragon Slayer sword that was wielded by St. George. He later agrees to the signing of the treaty between the Three Factions, as all three can no longer afford another Great War along with a bigger threat in the terrorist organization Khaos Brigade. Sometime after the creation of the Brave Saints system, Michael angelized both Irina Shidou and Dulio Gesualdo as his Ace and Joker. In Volume 6, Michael sent Irina to Kuoh Academy as the Angels' representative. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 12, Michael initially intended to enter the Realm of the Dead with Azazel and Sirzechs Lucifer to confront Hades, the God of the Realm of the Dead, for breaking the treaty but was stopped by Azazel. Michael, however, still sent his Joker, Dulio, to accompany them. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Michael is mentioned in Volume 16, approving of Irina having a relationship with Issei and searching for a method to make it happen without having her fall. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As an Angel of the highest order, a Seraph, Michael can create weapons of light with ease, and likely wields power equivalent to an Ultimate-Class Devil. Michael's true power, however, comes from the fact that he is now the one in control of the system created by God in the distant past, which is what causes harm to Devils who come into contact with blessed objects, provides miracles, and determines who can be saved. Unfortunately with Michael in charge, the system is inferior to how it was with God running it. Trivia *Michael's suit in the Brave Saints system is the Suit of Spades ♠. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Seraph Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures